Look but Don't Touch
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Sure, but someone would have to be suicidal or drunk to try and touch Letty when she didn't want them to. Or just plain stupid, Dominic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Sure, but someone would have to be suicidal or drunk to try and touch Letty when she didn't want them to. Or just plain stupid, Dominic.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

* * *

_She who looks back, and she looks away,_  
_She internalises the motion wave._  
_She is the butcher,_  
_She wants the air,_  
_She hides the scars under her hair,_

* * *

**Look but Don't Touch**

"I'm warning you." Letty hissed out between clenched teeth as she felt the person standing behind her press even closer to her than they had been previously. "Try anything and I'll make you regret that ya got arms never mind hands."

"Y're such a tease girly." The words were slurred and the guy's hot breath wafted past her ear, the combination of alcohol and stale cigarette smoke making her nose wrinkle in disgust. "You shouldn't go round acting like y're better than the rest of us."

"Whatever." The latina said before suddenly darting through a gap that had formed in the crowed. "Fucking prick."

It wasn't an act and she didn't think she was better than a lot of the people on the race scene, she knew she was better than some of them. She was no skank and didn't go to the races 'to be seen'. Neither was she some wanna be racer who could wreck a car as soon as look at it. Letty liked the cars and she liked the speed. And for the most part she liked the racers, and even some of their girls too.

But she didn't like the air headed fakes who tried to crawl into the pants of the first guy they saw. The shallow bimbos who would spread their legs soon as look at you. They were the girls that Letty would often find herself trading insults with, yet she was always the one to walk away with her pride and reputation intact.

She hated the guys who thought they could mack on to her cus was sweet sixteen and that had to make her a sure thing. It didn't, it really fucking didn't and she wasn't above showing them just how wrong they were. The stupid brain dead morons who thought all it took was a set of wheels to get a chick into bed. Hell, most of them probably couldn't tell which end of a car was which, never mind race one.

Ahh yes, racing. That was the source of her greatest joy and also the biggest pain in her ass. Letty loved to race and she was sure that given time and experience she would be bloody good at it too. There was nothing to compare to that adrenaline thrill. But for once in their odd sibling/friend/I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-for-no-good-reason relationship, Dom had put his foot down. There was no way in hell he was going to let her race.

Of course the first time he'd said that it had started a blazing fight which had only ended once he managed to pin Letty to the ground by burying his knee in her back. He'd then, to make things worse, proceeded to lecture her like a disobedient child and ended by saying that either she'd agree not to race or they'd just not take her with them. With little choice she had sullenly agreed, her one consolation being the split in Dom's lip and the two black eyes he was still sporting by the time the next race rolled around.

Pushing through the crowed she finally spotted what she had been looking for. Dom, now without his panda eyes, along with Vince and Leon were standing around a white car. All that she could make out from such a distance was that it was a Jetta and some fucked up looking kid was talking animatedly with them while he waved his arms around.

In spite of herself, her bad mood and how he was to blame for it Letty had to smile. It was just like Dom to find yet another stray that would follow him home. The guy collected lost sheep like no one else she knew. Though the boy, for he could not be more than a few years older than herself, looked more like some poor puppy that had been kicked once too often and then shoved out into the rain.

Waifs and strays, Letty didn't know why, but for some reason they all seemed to flock to Dominic Toretto. He was like a magnet to every lost soul with in a fifty-mile radius; it was ridiculous and screwed up and yet also kind of cute.

"Trying to run off on me baby." The slurred voice broke through her musings, and Letty's top lip automatically curled into a sneer of revulsion. What was she going to have to do for this guy to get the message that she just wasn't interested? Brand it onto his ass?

"Look I've already told your sleazy ass…" The dark haired teen started as she turned fuming to temper to face her _stalker_, sharply smacking his hand away from her ass in the process. "Keep your hands to ya self."

He started to say something, once again his foul breath assaulting her senses. One hand coming up towards her face even as Letty jerked backwards and balled her fist ready to knock him flat on his ass. Some jerks just didn't know when to take 'no' as an answer, like if they kept on a girl was going to change her mind. As if.

"Hey!" The bellow of rage came from some distance away and at first Letty didn't associate it with herself but then suddenly the crowed was being jostled and pushed aside. The crowed became a sea of humanity, people crashing into one another in an effort to clear a path as a second yell filled the air.

"Get your hands off of her!" And this time, in spite of the competing noise from the crowed Letty recognised his voice and felt her blood begin to boil.

"What the fuck!" Was the guy's half-screamed response and she saw his eyes widen in fear as he cried out.

Her arms flailed, hands trying to catch thin air as she was roughly pushed to one side as something, someone, charged passed her. For a moment it felt like whole world rocked on its axis. It was like being hit by a goddamn runaway fraught train, only harder and more of a shock because you didn't see it coming. But then the sheer mass of bodies that surrounded her was holding her upright enough to regain her balance.

"Dominic!" Letty screamed, blazing ebony eyes fixing on him, just in time for her to see his bawled up fist heading directly towards the face of the guy who had been groping her ass. From the look of his already bloody nose and mouth it wasn't the first punch either.

The next few moments were filled with flying fists, screams, bellows and a torrent of Spanish from Letty's mouth so foul that it had several people wincing.

No one ever told Dom exactly what she said, everyone he asked saying they either didn't know or couldn't remember. According to Hector, the only person willing to at least partly answer the question, her words lost something in the translation. But roughly it boiled down to the fact that she hated him. And also that she was going to do things to him that could normally only be done by a back ally plastic surgeon, outside the back of a seedy club with a broken bottle.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing jackass!" Letty snarled at Dom as soon as he'd been dragged off the, now, heavily bleeding guy. "Have you lost you're fucking mind!"

"He was trying to feel you up!" Dom yelled, his eyes widening in shock as if he couldn't understand why she was reacting in such a way. He had saved her, rode in like some knight in shining armour thank you very much and now she was giving him an earful.

"So what! You gonna beat up every guy who tries to touch me?" Her dark eyes were blazing with fury and up to a point Letty knew that she was being unreasonable. He'd done what he had because he was trying to defend her, which in a way was sweet but the thing was she didn't need anyone to defend her.

"If that's what it takes." He eyed her coldly; massive arms folded across his chest his sliver cross gleaming in the half-light.

"All this macho bullshit… I swear you keep your brains in your biceps Toretto, that is when you're not keep them in your balls." Letty snarled wondering how she had thus far managed to keep from taking a swing at him. Even on his best days Dom could piss her off like no one else but when he let fly with all this _Neanderthal protect what's mind stuff,_ she just wanted to kill him. And not quickly at that.

"Coming from the _girl_," And he stressed the word as if she were a wayward twelve-year-old. "Who was letting some guy stick his hand up her skirt –"

"I wasn't letting him do shit! I was about to kick his teeth down his throat before you started throwing your weight around which no one asked you to do by the way." She was almost screaming, and then shoving her hair out of her spat as an after thought, "Anyway I'm wearing jeans."

"So what?" With two words and a half shrug he dismissed everything she'd said. Then his face became hard just the way it did when he yelled at Mia, the expression that said he was right and that she was just putting herself in danger. "You expect me to just stand by and what some guy try and rape you!"

"Gee need a reality check much. He was a creep who couldn't keep his hands to himself end of story. And I can handle myself ya know I don't need anyone looking out for me. Certainly not you." She hissed, dark hair flying out behind her as she turned on her heel and started to walk away from him.

"Sure you can." Dom muttered with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back round to face him. "Whatever you say."

"Yeah I can." Letty snarled as she spun on the spot her open palm connecting with his cheek. "And I'll deal with _any_ guy who tries to put his hands on me."

This time when Letty turned her back on him and stalked off Dom made no move to try and stop her. He just stood there at the centre of an ever-growing group of concerned onlookers; one hand pressed to his throbbing cheek and watched the latina walk away from him. There was a subtle sway to her stride; a swing to her hips and her fury was rolling off of her in almost palpable waves.

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
